rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeizy Bow
Carlos Andres Serrano Sierra, also known as Jeizy Bow, is an MC and FreestylerColombian representative of the new school Rap on the northern coast of Colombia and related to Raptagena movement, currently working under the independent label Raptagena Inc 1 , was born in San Juan Nepomuceno, Bolívar but based in Cartagena de Indias. Biography Born in San Juan Nepomuceno Bolivar, July 1, 1993, where he lived his first steps in rap, in 2007 influenced by artists like Eminem , 2pac , Jay Z , canserbero andRapsusklei , he decided to form a group of Freestyler called the Tr3s, comprising: Hernando and yeison today who are school teachers, the group never made audio recordings, not video, the only records of their existence are based on interviews with the artist. when he finished his Secondary-in 2010 travels to the city of Cartagena in search of opportunities for study because in his village there were universities where professionally trained to get to know Cartagena K Dance Geca cousin, his friend and longtime colleague. K Dance invited him to a party organized by a movement of urban music in the city of Cartagena called Sunsplashal which belonged for a while. At the party he met Rafael Florez, leader Sunsplash movement and music producer. After a few days he attended one of the meetings of the movement to include his name on the list of the artists of this movement who worked with commercial musical rhythms such as Reggaeton, Champeta, Dancehall, Reggae and Rap. His stage name at the time was Clom-c but because of problems with a radio in the city and after an eminent censorship in the media is advised to change his stage name. Coste Boy was the chosen name pear that but after a recess adopted the name King Kayze and continued to work with Caribbean genres but his love for hip hop culture led him in other ways, in 2012 he served as graffiter, Skater and Breaking but I do not spend a lot of time for his passion for poetry and rhythms taken back to the music scene, this time under the name Jeizy Bow, to freestyle on the streets of their city and songs sang in events are few songs that degree during these times, including in 2013 and rap Entisecuestro Friend (QDEP) in 2015. launches two Mixtape one includes songs from every genre called rap, Reggaeton Y Champeta and another that includes only issues rap called rap to Rapper. In 2013 maintains a relationship with Alexandra Vergara and 14th of December the same year his son was born Thiago Serrano Vergara Beginnings in Rap - 2007 formed a group called The Cave of Freestyler, comprising: Hernando and yeison today who are school teachers, influenced by artists like Eminem, 2pac, Jay Z, canserbero and Rapsusklei. - 2013 Launches Rap song Entisecuestro - 2015 Friend (QDEP) dedicated to his childhood friend Carlos Cara who was corned in January of that year Upload a video camera to its video channel called I learned - 2016 Launches Mixtape collecting their topics of rap called Rap Rapper - Currently working on independent study Raptagena Inc. owned and readies for 2016, the first launch sexillo entitled Solo Tu, Prior of this song was featured on YouTube channel Category:Rappers Category:MCs Category:Artists Category:Hispanic and Latino American rappers Category:Latino Category:Freestyle rappers